


Watching Her Sleep

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Her Sleep

Watching Katie sleep has become a habit. John knows this much and yet, he can't bring himself to mind. Even when he's awake at 6 AM for no real reason except watching her as she sleeps, he doesn't mind. She is his. She wakes, fleetingly terrified, then wraps herself around him and falls back into a deep sleep. He can't help but smile as he kisses her forehead. 

"She slept with her limbs wrapped around me; for just this moment I was the sun and she was the moon."

He half-murmurs the words, watching over her once again, stroking her hair gently. 

"Sleep well darling, I'm here."

He wishes he knew what is bringing these nightmares, but he can't guess and he won't push for an answer. He will, however, watch Katie's 'Maestro'.


End file.
